Different Sides
by Val Loyard
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya melalui kesempatan kedua, yaitu dengan Fūinjutsu. Disamping itu, Narumi tidak peduli meski faktanya dia sudah mati dan berada di tubuh tokoh utama anime favorit nya, dia cuma mau hidup tenang. Ketika Time Travel dan Self Insert bertemu.
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto menatap desa kelahiran nya dari atas kepala Yondaime dengan wajah sendu.

Dia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bermimpi untuk melihat pemandangan yang menenangkan ini. Bagaimana desa nya terlihat damai dan tentram, dengan orang-orang nya yang dengan santai bercengkrama ria tanpa beban, tak menyadari bahwa beberapa tahun ke depan dunia ini akan dalam bahaya yang mengancam kelangsungan ekosistem kehidupan mereka semua. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mengerikannya itu semua, kecuali dia.

Naruto menghela napas, mencoba berpikir ke arah apa yang belakangan ini sedang ia kerjakan.

Jika kalian berpikir seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan, maka ya, Naruto memang telah kembali ke masa lalu dari masa depannya yang sangat gelap. Masa depan dimana Kaguya berhasil memporak-porandakan dunia dan Naruto dan yang lain tidak bisa menghentikannya. Masa depan dimana semua orang mati, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan itu. Kaguya terlalu kuat bagi tiga anak yang tak pernah menghadapi perang mengerikan, seorang pria yang hidup nya masih selalu dalam dukacita, seorang pria yang seharusnya sudah mati menjadi pahlawan di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke Tiga, dan empat mayat hidup, untuk dihadapi. Mereka kalah kekuatan. Dan kegilaan.

Dalam waktu lima tahun, tidak ada yang tersisa. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dapat membebaskan semua orang dari _Mugen Tsukoyomi_, tapi itu semua hanya menempatkan mereka dalam situasi berbahaya. Kaguya dengan mudah menghabisi para pasukan Aliansi Shinobi, dan menyisakan beberapa orang dalam grup survivor nya. Semua gugur, menyisakan team 7, Obito, dan empat _Edo Tensei_ Hokage.

Di menit-menit terakhir sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke mengaktifkan _jutsu_ perjalanan waktu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang Rikūdõ Sannin berikan, Obito gugur karena mengulur waktu untuk mereka. Lalu Sakura, yang gugur saat dia menghalangi sebuah duri panjang yang besar yang akan menembus tubuh Sasuke, dia masih se-cinta itu dengan si Uchiha. Dan kemudian Kakashi, yang gugur di pelukannya, berkata bahwa dia bangga karena memiliki nya sebagai murid, dan meminta maaf karena telah gagal menjadi guru yang baik bagi mereka. Keempat Hokage telah lama tidak terlihat wujudnya.

Lalu, disaat-saat terakhir, disaat mereka sudah siap untuk pergi, Sasuke meloncat keluar dari rangkaian _Fūin_ yang mereka buat. Menghalangi Kaguya dan pasukannya untuk mendekat. Berkata bahwa Naruto harus pergi sendiri, mereka tidak bisa pergi bersama. Berkata bahwa dia berterima kasih karena telah menjadi temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya. Dan meminta agar 'dirinya' nanti disadarkan segera dari keinginan balas dendam yang kelam itu.

Naruto menangis. Berkata bahwa dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dia berjanji akan melakukannya. Lalu pergi dan sampai di tengah-tengah hutan yang tadinya (atau nantinya?) akan menjadi arena pertarungan antara mereka dan Kaguya.

Selama satu setengah bulan, Naruto berkelana dan memburu para member Akatsuki dan memberikan kepala mereka yang bernilai tinggi. Naruto pergi menemui Nagato dan Konan, menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka hanyalah boneka yang sedang digunakan, dan memberikan tempat persembunyian sementara untuk mereka. Dia masih tidak bisa bertemu Obito, karena sekarang dia masih terpengaruh sekali dengan Zetsu sialan. Dan Itachi masih berpikir bahwa pembantaian para Uchiha adalah salahnya, dan dia perlu dihukum.

Cih, dasar masokis. Itu kata Kurama.

Jadilah, Naruto pergi ke Konoha. Untuk kembali merasakan Rumah. Untuk kembali melihat semua wajah dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Untuk melihat dirinya yang lebih muda.

Naruto mengatakan semuanya pada Sandaime-_jiji_. Semuanya. Bahwa dia dari masa depan, dia tahu siapa sosok ayah dan ibunya, alasan mengapa _jiji_ tidak memberitahukan nya. Lalu di lanjut dengan semua kejadian mengerikan yang akan datang, tentang Invasi Oto dan Suna, tentang kematian _Jiji_ ditangan Orochimaru, tentang Tsunade _baa-chan_ yang menjadi Godaime Hokage, tentang training trip nya bersama _Ero_ Sannin, tentang Akatsuki yang memburu para _Bijū_, tentang rencana Mata Bulan, tentang perang Dunia Shinobi ke Empat, tentang Madara Uchiha, tentang kebangkitan Kaguya, dan tentang kehancuran dunia karena Dewi sialan itu.

Itu semua dilakukan hinga seharian. Dengan bantuan dari Yamanaka Inoichi, Sandaime-_jiji_ melihat kedalam pikirannya bersama dengan Nara Shikaku. Ikut melihat semua kengerian di masa depan. Naruto tidak bisa melarang mereka jika ingin dipercaya.

Dan di akhir Naruto diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Sandaime-_jiji_ meminta maaf karena ketidakmampuan nya, membuat hidup Naruto penuh dengan kesedihan karena kesepian. Tapi Naruto pikir itu tak masalah, semua itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Naruto menyugar rambut panjang merahnya yang berkibar karena hembusan angin musim semi.

Kurama membantu nya mengubah penampilan secara permanen. Dia tidak lagi memiliki rambut kuning _vibrant_ yang menyaingi matahari, tetapi rambut merah darah seperti ibunya, seperti seorang Uzumaki yang seharusnya. Tanda kumis di kedua pipinya tak lagi ada, sekarang pipinya mulus dan tak berbekas. Dan mata nya tak lagi sebiru langit, melainkan kehijauan seperti air danau. Penampilan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu telah hilang tak berjejak.

'**Tidakkah kau punya janji temu, _kit_**?' Suara Kurama menggema di kepalanya.

'_Nah, biarkan sedikit lebih lama lagi, ku dengar dia lebih pintar dariku dulu sewaktu seumuran dengannya. Kalau aku benar, dia pasti telah mendengar rumornya_.'

Kurama hanya menggeram di dalam kepalanya, seperti saat dia sedang bersiap untuk tidur siang. '**Terserah kau saja.**'

Naruto terkekeh, mengingat satu fakta yang diberikan Sandaime-_jiji_ saat Naruto menyarankan nama lain untuknya karena dirinya yang lebih muda pasti telah memiliki nama yang sama.

"Kau bisa menyimpan nama mu, Naruto," kata Sandaime-_jiji_ tersenyum.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Lalu diriku yang lain bagaimana?"

"Namanya Narumi. Dan dia adalah seorang gadis 12 tahun yang cantik dan cerdas."

Saat itu Naruto hampir saja pingsan, mengetahui bahwa dia bukannya kembali ke masa lalu, melainkan ke dimensi lain. Dan dirinya yang lain adalah perempuan. Kurama hanya tertawa karena itu.

Tapi tak apa, Naruto akan tetap melindungi dunia ini. Karena dia tak ingin siapapun mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya di dunianya dulu. Naruto akan tetap melindungi orang orang yang dia sayang disini.

'_Ayo kita kunjungi_ imouto _ku dan dirimu yang lain, _Kurama.'

'**Hmm,**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**Huahahaha! Kembali dengan cerita Self Insert ke Naruto. Padahal yang satunya aja masih jauh banget dari kata selesai :v**

**Aku selalu membayangkan. Akan jadi apa kalau seorang SI sama time traveller ketemu? Satunya punya pengetahuan tentang masa depan karena mengalami, satunya punya pengetahuan karena menonton.**

**Dan jadilah aku bereksperimen!**

**Gak kayak di 'To Be Naruto' dimana self-insert nya punya keresahan berlebihan dengan sifat yang agak unik dan mulut pedas, self-insert disini agak kasar dan gak pedulian sama dunia. Mana gitu ketemu pula sama tipe-tipe future!Naruto yang udah mengalami masa-masa gelap karena Kaguya yang menuntutnya jadi agak berbayang meski masih punya sifat kayak sunshine.**

**Aku gak tau kalau projek ini bakal berjalan atau enggak, karna ini adalah eksperimen disaat gabut. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalau suatu saat ff ini bakal berhenti total.**


	2. Enter: Uzumaki (Nakamoto?) Narumi

Sebagian orang mempercayai tentang reinkarnasi, dan sebagian lagi hanya mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah lelucon. Sebenarnya, Narumi adalah salah satu diantara yang mengatakan bahwa reinkarnasi itu tak mungkin, sampai dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Narumi masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia mati. Padahal saat itu dia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain dengan ganas mencoba merampungkan gambar komik _online_ nya yang hampir _deadline_ di depan _caffe_ favorit nya. Dia hanya tinggal menambahkan _highlight_ pada warna di gambarnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan memutuskan untuk menabrak seorang gadis 20 tahun yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada mobil itu, alias Nakamoto Narumi.

Oh, ya ampun. Narumi bahkan ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana rasa sakit yang dideritanya sebelum semua menjadi gelap. Meski hanya sebentar, rasa sakit itu takkan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Ketika semua tulang rusuk nya remuk, semua darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, dan bagaimana kepalanya tak lagi dapat memproses apapun. Benar-benar gila. Narumi mengutuk supaya mobil itu tidak akan pernah berfungsi lagi dan membusuk di tempat pembuangan!

Narumi ingat kehampaan yang terasa, sebelum matanya kembali terbuka dan mendapati diri berada di rumah sakit. Tidak ada Papa, atau bahkan Kenzo-_nii_. Yang ada hanyalah seorang suster yang melihatnya seolah dia adalah pengidap virus HIV yang akan menularinya dalam sekejap mata. Rasanya Narumi ingin sekali mencongkel mata suster itu.

Saat suster itu pergi, Narumi sadar bahwa rasa sakit di tubunya tak seberapa terasa. Tak seperti apa yang dia ingat waktu itu. Narumi kira dia sudah mati, tapi hebat sekali dia masih hidup walaupun mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu.

Lalu saat Narumi berusaha duduk, dia menyadari hal yang lain. Tubuh nya terasa lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya, tangannya juga terlihat lebih kecil. Kulitnya tidak sepucat biasanya, melainkan sewarna dengan Kai EXO, agak _cokelat_, ya. Lalu rambut nya tidak lagi panjang hingga menyentuh pinggang, melainkan hanya sepunggung. Ini aneh, dan membuatnya takut.

Narumi memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan pergi ke toilet yang ada di ruangan nya. Disana ada sebuah kaca, dan Narumi mencoba berdiri didepannya.

Narumi hampir pingsan, serius!

Tidak ada lagi kulit pucat, mata _hazel_, rambut lurus panjang hitam pekat, dan wajah seorang gadis 22 tahun. Yang ada di depannya kini adalah gadis 8 tahun berkulit agak cokelat, mata biru langit cantik, dan rambut kuning emas bergelombang. Dan jangan lupa tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

Siapa, siapa ini!? Ini bukan dirinya!! Bukaaaan! Ini bukan Nakamoto Narumi!

Untung nya saja, keterkejutan Narumi tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan. Narumi hanya merasa tersesat dalam pikiran dan tidak tahu ingin bereaksi apa.

Saat Narumi keluar dari toilet, pintu ruangan nya terbuka. Ada sosok pria tua yang memakai jubah putih memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya menampakan kecemasan meski tidak terlalu kentara, dan bertanya padanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

Pria itu memanggilnya Rumi-_chan_ dengan sangat akrab, seolah dia telah mengenal lama dirinya. Mungkin saja memang benar, tapi bukan dirinya, melainkan si 'Narumi' yang tubuh nya ditempati Narumi sekarang.

Pria tua itu mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang 'Akademi' dan bagaimana Narumi belum bisa masuk karena 'insiden' beberapa hari yang lalu. Narumi hanya mengangguk saja, masih terlalu hilang karena apa yang baru saja diketahui nya. Si pria tua juga tidak bertanya macam-macam, dan hanya memberi tatapan iba padanya. Oh, betapa Narumi membenci tatapan jenis itu.

Saat esoknya Narumi dibolehkan pulang ke rumah, Narumi belajar bahwa dunia yang saat ini ia ditinggali tidak seperti dunia nya dulu. Mau tau apa? Ini dunia para Ninja. Dan seakan satu fakta itu menjadi kunci, ribuan memori menyerbu isi kepalanya secara beruntun.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Banyak fakta yang Narumi temukan setelah ribuan memori itu memasuki kepalanya. Pertama, ini adalah dunia Ninja yang sama dengan anime kesukaannya selama ini. Kedua, dunia ini sangat brutal dan Narumi harus bisa melindungi diri untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Ketiga, namanya disini adalah Uzumaki Narumi. Ya, tertawalah. Karena kalian benar. Dia adalah Uzumaki. Dan tahu bagian konyol nya? Perannya disini adalah menggantikan si pemeran utama alias Naruto. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto versi perempuan. Uzumaki Narumi.

Kenapa harus masuk kedunia ini? Narumi hanya ingin hidup tenang dan damai, kenapa harus ke sini? Apalagi Narumi ditaruh diposisi si pemeran utama, tidak akan ada udara kebebasan yang bisa dihirup sekarang!

Dan mau tahu fakta apalagi yang Narumi temukan? Fakta bahwa seberapa buruknya perlakuan para warga desa terhadap Uzumaki Narumi sebelumnya. _Fuck_.

Memori dari Uzumaki Narumi yang datang membantu sedikit pengetahuannya. Ternyata insiden yang dimaksud Sandaime Hokage (ya, pria tua itu si Hokage ke tiga) adalah insiden seorang guru Akademi yang _menyiksa_ dan bahkan ingin _memperkosa_ Narumi di saat 'pelajaran tambahan' yang dia janjikan. Dasar pria bajingan! Untung saja dia sudah mati dibunuh seorang ANBU bertopeng anjing. Ha! Membusuk lah di Neraka!

Ya, Narumi memang sejahat itu. Tapi itu hanya ditujukan untuk para biadab, tenang saja.

Ternyata, kejadian itu membuat Narumi (yang dari sini, bukan Nakamoto Narumi) menjadi sedikit trauma. Dengan luka-luka parah yang dia terima, Uzumaki Narumi dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari dan diliburkan selama satu semester dari Akademi.

Narumi terima-terima saja. Toh, dia juga belum siap jika harus kembali bersekolah lagi meski kali ini sekolah Ninja. Narumi sudah menyelesaikan 13 tahun masa sekolah dan baru menyelesaikan 4 tahun masa kuliah nya, Narumi sudah bosan belajar. Jadi Narumi menikmati libur satu semester yang diberikan Hokage ketiga. Kapan lagi kau dapat libur enam bulan?

Uzumaki Narumi adalah sosok anak perempuan yang ceria meski berisik. Dia sadar akan kebencian orang-orang desa padanya, tapi itu tidak membiarkannya menjadi sedih. Dia lebih memilih untuk bersikap seolah-olah itu tak ada dan menjalani hari dengan senyumannya.

Tapi menurut Narumi, itu namanya lari dari kenyataan. Dan, _well_, Narumi sering sekali melakukan hal itu. Jadi Narumi tidak akan mengadili nya.

Tapi Narumi bukanlah sosok yang akan membiarkan orang-orang menyakitinya begitu saja. Dari dulu Nakamoto Narumi adalah sosok pembangkang, sosok pembalas dendam dengan sifat agak miring, dan takkan terima jika orang yang menyakitinya dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi seorang Nakamoto Narumi tidak akan mengambil nyawa dalam proses pembalasan dendam, tenang saja.

Selama enam bulan liburan itu Narumi pergunakan untuk membaca sebanyak-banyaknya dari perpustakaan. Mulai dari sejarah, teori _chakra_, dasar-dasar mengontrol _chakra_, _Ninjutsu_, _Taijutsu_, _Genjutsu_, dan apalah itu. Semua Narumi pelajari, untuk membuktikan bahwa orang-orang bajingan itu salah mengenainya. Dia bukanlah si sampah tak berguna, dan dia akan memberitahu mereka bahwa mengganggu kehidupan Narumi adalah hal yang paling tidak bijaksana sedunia. Hahahaha!

Pertama-tama, Narumi harus tahu dulu cara menempelkan daun di dahinya tanpa jatuh. Cih.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Setelah enam bulan mencoba mengejar ketertinggalan, akhirnya sampai pada hari dimana Narumi akan kembali ke Akademi. Sandaime Hokage menjemput Narumi di apartemennya untuk mengantar Narumi ke Akademi, dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya. Narumi hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan tidak tahu. Karena sejujurnya Narumi memang tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Rumi-_chan_?"

Narumi memberikan senyuman terbaik nya pada Sandaime Hokage di sampingnya. "Tentu aku akan baik-baik saja, _Jiji_, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Juga, kau harus percaya pada Inu-_san_ dalam menjagaku."

Sandaime Hokage mengusap kepala Narumi dan tersenyum, lalu pergi menghilang setelah nya.

Angin musim panas menerbangkan dedaunan di pohon beserta rambut keemasan yang sekarang menjadi milik nya. Narumi menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk Akademi dengan intens, memperhatikan kerumunan anak-anak lain yang juga masuk sehabis menikmati libur musim panas mereka.

Narumi menyeringai senang. Ini saatnya memulai rencana untuk hidup tenang. Lakukan yang terbaik Nakamoto Narumi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**Perkenalkan Narumi-chan kepada semua oraaaang! Yeay!**

**Jadi, jadi, jadi... aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu disini. Di fanfic ini, ada seorang Uzumaki Naruto dari masa depan yang kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia. Dia pergi pakai Fūinjutsu, dan dia udah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Tapiiii... bukan cuma ke masa lalu, tapi dia juga mengalami perpindahan dimensi. Dimana di dimensi itu dirinya yang lain adalah seorang perempuan bernama Narumi.**

**Disisi lain, Narumi bukan seorang yang biasa. Ada jiwa seseorang dari dunia lain yang menempati tubuhnya. Seseorang yang tau rahasia-rahasia kelam dunia ninja dengan menonton anime, dan tau dimana kunci-kunci permasalahannya. Tapi lagi, Narumi kurang peduli sama permasalahan dunia ini, dia cuma mau hidupnya itu tenang dan membuat orang-orang gak memandang rendah dirinya. Dan untuk mencapai cita-citanya, Narumi harus berlatih dan menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat dan memberantas akar-akar dari masalah.**

**Singkat cerita, Naruto dan Narumi sama-sama pingin dunia yang aman, damai dan tentram untuk mereka.**

**Jadi begitulah.**

**Fun fact dari fanfic ini! Kalian pasti banyak yang tau kalo nama Naruto berarti Badai guntur yang pas banget sama Uzumaki yang berarti pusaran (kalau digabungin arti namanya jadi merujuk pada pusaran air naruto di selat naruto. cari aja di wikipedia). Dan aku ngambil nama lain karna aku gak pingin nama Naruto berubah. Jadilah aku mengambil nama Narumi yang agak mirip sama nama Naruto.**

**Aku tau kalo female Naruto di situs ini udah ada, Naruko. Tapi aku kurang suka sama nama itu karna Naruko itu nama dari alat bunyi yang dipake untuk nakut-nakutin burung supaya gak makan padi di sawah. Dan aku merasa nama Naruko jadi lebih cocok untuk nama anak Kakashi karena keduanya memiliki arti nama dari barang yang memiliki fungsi yang sama :v**

**Beberapa fanfic yang ku baca ada lagi yang menggunakan nama Noriko, Natsuko, Natsuki, Natsumi dan lain-lain. Tapi aku merasa kurang pas dan gak satupun dari mereka yang punya arti nama mendekati atau cocok untuk versi lain Naruto.**

**Tapi kemudian aku ketemu sama Narumi, yang artinya Samudra. Nama itu cocok banget dipasangin sama Uzumaki. Apalagi Uzushio itu dikelilingi sama samudra lepas. khas Kushina banget untuk namain anaknya yang berkaitan sama desa kelahirannya selain sama ramen (jadi inget Menma :v)**

**Oiya. Terima kasih Felix044 atas review nya! Aku baru aja baca cerita mu yang "Silent Kunoichi". Aku suka cerita itu!**


End file.
